User blog:Dance4life628/Fanmade Avatars 2!
Hey everybody! How are you? :D I decided to make fanmade avatars in my own style. Hope you like it ^^ Of course, requests are open. If you want to use any of them, please credit me. 'No comments bug' Some users complained about the fact that comments are disabled, but they have been disabled by a bug, not by me. I finally fixed the bug, and sorry for the accident. 'AN IMPORTANT WARNING' Since I also have a real life, I don't want to be overwhelmed by requests, so I decided to apply a new rule since November 28th: every user can request only one avatar per time. When the requested avatar is finished, the user can request another one. If the same user keeps requesting more than one avatar for 3 times, he/she'll receive a warning. When the user reaches 4 times he/she did so, his/her requests won't be accepted anymore. My Avatars Just Dance junto a ti p1.png|Junto a Tì P1 cheerleader p1.png|Cheerleader P1 hit the road jack p1.png|Hit The Road Jack P1 same old love p1.png|Same Old Love P1 gibberish p1.png|Gibberish P1 circus p4.png|Circus P4 girls just want to have fun by d4l.png|Girls Just Want To Have Fun funplex by d4l.png|Funplex let's groove p3.png|Let's Groove P3 copacabana p3.png|Copacabana P3 i gotta feeling classroom p2.png|I Gotta Feeling (Classroom Version) P2 acceptable in the 80s.png|Acceptable in the 80's hey mama p1.png|Hey Mama P1/P3 run the show extreme.png|Run the Show (Extreme) nine in the afternoon p1.png|Nine in the Afternoon P1 uptown funk c2.png|Uptown Funk C2 troublemaker sweat.png|Troublemaker (Sweat) you never can tell p1.png|You Never Can Tell P1 this is how we do p2.png|This Is How We Do P2 this is how we do p4.png|This Is How We Do P4 papaoutai p2.png|Papaoutai P2 man down.png|Man Down i luh ya papi background dancer 2.png|I Luh Ya Papi 2nd Background Dancer circus p1.png|Circus P1 circus p2.png|Circus P2 rich girl alt.png|Rich Girl (Chair Version) call me maybe by d4l.png|Call Me Maybe on the floor.png|On the Floor barbra streisand.png|Barbra Streisand bebe by d4l.png|Bebe i've had the time of my life p1.png|(I've Had) The Time Of My Life P1 i've had the time of my life p2.png|(I've Had) The Time Of My Life P2 womanizer by d4l.png|Womanizer pon de replay.png|Pon de Replay fine china extreme.png|Fine China (Extreme) it's raining men.png|It's Raining Men are you gonna go my way.png|Are You Gonna Go My Way idol wa ohh nya nya.png|Idol wa Ooh-Nya-Nya no Ken can't get you out of my head.png|Can't Get You Out of My Head this is halloween p1.png|This Is Halloween P1 where have you been extreme.png|Where Have You Been (Extreme) dynamite p4.png|Dynamite P4 dyamite p3.png|Dynamite P3 dancing diva.png|Dancing Diva girlfriend p1.png|Girlfriend P1 surfin bird.png|Surfin' Bird Films joy.png|Joy (Inside Out) newt.png|Newt (Newt) sadness.png|Sadness (Inside Out) disgust.png|Disgust (Inside Out) baymax.png|Baymax (Normal Version) (Big Hero 6) (idk if I'll make the hero version too) mal.png|Mal (Descendants) gloria.png|Gloria (Madagascar saga) evie.png|Evie (Descendants) katniss everdeen.png|Katniss Everdeen (Hunger Games saga) luna lovegood.png|Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter saga) jessie.png|Jessie (Toy Story) iron man.png|Iron Man (Iron Man saga) freddie kruger.png|Freddie Kruger (Nightmare) TV cure rosetta.png|Cure Rosetta (Pretty Cure) unknown guy.png|Giorno Giovanna (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) ika musume.png|Ika Musume (Squid Girl) ash ketchum.png|Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) nathan adams.png|Nathan Adams (Yo-kai Watch) saito.png|Saito (Zero no Tsukaima) unknown girl.png|Coco Adel (RWBY) steve blue's clues.png|Steve (Blue's Clues) shaynaynay.png|Shanaynay (Shane Dawson) rei hino.png|Rei Hino (Sailor Moon) misty by d4l.png|Misty (Pokémon) brock.png|Brock (Pokémon) ylenia padillo.png|Ylenia Padillo (Gran Hermano 2015) cure black.png|Cure Black (Pretty Cure) cure white.png|Cure White (Pretty Cure) shiny luminous.png|Shiny Luminous (Pretty Cure) kyo nijimura.png|Kyo Nijimura (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) born this way by d4l.png|Born This Way (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) cure bloom.png|Cure Bloom (Pretty Cure) cure egret.png|Cure Egret (Pretty Cure) cure rouge.png|Cure Rouge (Pretty Cure) cure dream.png|Cure Dream (Pretty Cure cure lemonade.png|Cure Lemonade (Pretty Cure) cure aqua.png|Cure Aqua (Pretty Cure) cure mint by d4l.png|Cure Mint (Pretty Cure) unknown cure.png|Cure Milky (Pretty Cure) elmo sesame street.png|Elmo (Sesame Street) cure peach.png|Cure Peach (Pretty Cure) cure berry.png|Cure Berry (Pretty Cure) cure pine.png|Cure Pine (Pretty Cure) cure passion.png|Cure Passion (Pretty Cure) cure blossom.png|Cure Blossom (Pretty Cure) cure marine.png|Cure Marine (Pretty Cure) cure sunshine.png|Cure Sunshine (Pretty Cure) cure moonlight.png|Cure Moonlight (Pretty Cure) haruhi suzumiya.png|Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) rainbow dash.png|Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) rarity.png|Rarity (My Little Pony) cure melody.png|Cure Melody (Pretty Cure) cure rythm.png|Cure Rythm (Pretty Cure) cure muse.png|Cure Muse (Pretty Cure) cure beat.png|Cure Beat (Pretty Cure) cure happy.png|Cure Happy (Pretty Cure) cure peace.png|Cure Peace (Pretty Cure) cure sunny.png|Cure Sunny (Pretty Cure) cure march.png|Cure March (Pretty Cure) cure echo.png|Cure Echo (Pretty Cure) cure beauty.png|Cure Beauty (Pretty Cure) fefe fierce.png|Fefe Fierce (Shane Dawson) Katie.png|Katie (Yo-kai Watch) Other videogames izam by d4l.png|Izam (Dance Dance Revolution) jack-o-bonnie.png|Jack-O-Bonnie (Five Nights At Freddy's) donkey kong.png|Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong saga) kokona haruka.png|Kokona Haruka (Yandere Simulator) nightmare toy freddy.png|Nightmare Toy Freddy (Five Nights At Freddy's) phantom old chica.png|Phantom Old Chica (Five Nights At Freddy's) nightmare puppet.png|Nightmare Puppet (Five Nights At Freddy's) nightmare puppet 2.png|Nightmare Puppet 2 (Five Nights At Freddy's) pikachu.png|Pikachu (Pokémon) nightmare fredbear.png|Adventure Nightmare Fredbear (Five Nights At Freddy's) adventure nightmare shadow freddy.png|Adventure Nightmare Shadow Freddy (Five Nights At Freddy's) adventure nightmare toy fredbear.png|Adventure Nightmare Toy Fredbear (Five Nights At Freddy's) springtrap by d4l.png|Springtrap (Five Nights At Freddy's) withered freddy.png|Withered Freddy (Five Nights At Freddy's) withered bonnie.png|Withered Bonnie (Five Nights At Freddy's) luigi by d4l.png|Luigi (Super Mario saga) esthirel.png|Esthirel (Monster Legends) johnny cage.png|Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombact) adventure unwithered freddy.png|Adventure Unwithered Freddy (Five Nights At Freddy's) ni-na.png|Ni-Na (Dance Dance Revolution) charmy.png|Charmy (Dance Dance Revolution) boldo.png|Boldo (Dance Dance Revolution) tracy.png|Tracy (Dance Dance Revolution) emi.png|Emi (Dance Dance Revolution) rage.png|Rage (Dance Dance Revolution) yuni.png|Yuni (Dance Dance Revolution) akira.png|Akira (Dance Dance Revolution) kirby.png|Kirby (Kirby saga) balloon boy.png|Balloon Boy (Five Nights At Freddy's) nightmare balloon boy.png|Nightmare Balloon Boy (Five Nights At Freddy's) naoki maeda.png|Naoki Maeda (Dance Dance Revolution) nmr.png|N.M.R. (Dance Dance Revolution) oblio.png|Oblio (Dance Central series) baby-lon.png|Baby-Lon (Dance Dance Revolution) konsento.png|Konsento (Dance Dance Revolution) zukin.png|Zukin (Dance Dance Revolution Extreme) glitch by d4l.png|Glitch (Dance Central series) mo by d4l.png|Mo (Dance Central series) emilia.png|Emilia (Dance Central series) unknown dance central.png|Bodie (Dance Central series) lima.png|Lima (Dance Central series) unknown dance central 2.png|Rasa (Dance Central series) unknow dance central 3.png|Miss Aubrey (Dance Central series) angel.png|Angel (Dance Central series) taye.png|Taye (Dance Central series) Unknown dance central 4.png|Li'l T (Dance Central series) adventure withered fredbear.png|Adventure Withered Fredbear (Five Nights At Freddy's) parappa the rapper.png|Parappa the Rapper (Parappa the Rapper) heat by d4l.png|Heat (Bust A Groove) toon link.png|Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda series) VIPs ariana grande focus.png|Ariana Grande (Focus) eric saade.png|Eric Saade taylor swift blank space.png|Taylor Swift (Blank Space) kyary pamyu pamyu candy candy.png|Kyary Pamyu Pamyu (Candy Candy) john cena.png|John Cena melanie martinez carousel.png|Melanie Martinez (Carousel) rye rye 99.png|Rye-Rye99 teleporting fat guy.png|Teleporting Fat Guy namie amuro.png|Namie Amuro (What A Feeling) lady gaga artpop.png|Lady Gaga (Artpop) donald trump.png|Donald Trump sia.png|Sia pewdiepie.png|PewDiePie meghan trainor.png|Meghan Trainor angry video game nerd.png|The Angry Videogame Nerd kendall schmidt.png|Kendall Schmidt baby lon fan.png|BabylonandObliofan2004 stromae.png|Stromae Other blue wii remote.png|Blue Wii Remote xbox one controller.png|Xbox One Controller Category:Blog posts